tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparring Partners
Log Title: Sparring Partners Characters: * Clutch * Steel-Brigadier 910 Location: The Pit Date: January 28, 2013 Players: Bzero (Clutch), Horsetuna (Steel-Brigadier 910) Summary: 910 and Clutch spar at the Pit. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Clutch - Monday, January 28, 2013, 9:21 PM ------------------------------------------ Motorpool - Offutt AFB ;Contents: * Clutch * Steel-Brigadier 910 * 1994 Pontiac Firebird * AH-64 Apache #879 * Wolverine #869 *1978 Monza Coupe :The Brigadier, back from Germany and helping out Hawk day and night, was glad to be home as he stepped out of the vehicle that delivered the joes back to their home away from home. His jaw had finally finished healing although he still had an odd speech impediment at times as he shouldered his bag, then handed it off to someone else. Cause he can damn well do that now right? Clutch meets the returning Steel-Brigadier, smiling. Glancing up, the Brigadier grins at Clutch "Hey! how's things back here? Its good to be back in a place where people dont always sound Angry." he chortles Clutch grumbles, "Been quiet, thankfully. I rebuilt your engine and it purrs NICE. Still need to work on your exhaust, though." Steel-Brigadier 910 chuckles "Thanks. you aren't installing one of those... what are they called? Swazzles that make it louder? I hate those things. " he remarks "But I cant' wait to take her for a drive. I'll drive you to the nearest bar if you want. Clutch chuckles. "Nope -- nothing too fancy. Got it running like it was factory-new, though. I'd love for you to take it for a test drive." Steel-Brigadier 910 grins "I'd love to but after a six hour drive I dont wnat to sit down any longer. I'm getting fidgety to stretch my legs some and all that stuff. How about tomorrow if the weather holds?" Clutch says, "Sure!" Steel-Brigadier 910 nods "For now, up for helping me stretch out a bit if you're up for it? " he invites next with a smile. Clutch says, "What did you have in mind?" Steel-Brigadier 910 shrugs "Not sure. Sparring maybe? or do you want to shower first? " he asked, his grin widening, twisting a little at the edge. Clutch shrugs, wiping his nose on a grease-stained sleeve. "I'm good if you are." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods "Okay. I'll see you there in ten minutes? So I can change? " he decides. Clutch says, "Sure. I'll be ready!" Clutch heads to the training area. Training Area - The Pit :This is the full training area for PITT personnel. Every piece of equipment in the room is up to top military condition and standard, polished and neat. There is also a good deal of technology to be had. Virtual Reality simulators, moving practice targets, every kind of training equipment imaginable, in order to keep the unit in best fighting form possible. (To do a simulated combat, type . After your finished, type .) ;Contents: * Clutch * Steel-Brigadier 910 * Training Drone (Delta) Steel-Brigadier 910 is here right on schedule, wearing the usual work outfit - a kind of plainer fatiques. After all, they had to fight in fatigues, so they train i it. Clutch is waiting when 910 arrives, wearing a stained white ARMY T-shirt and some fatigue pants and boots. Steel-Brigadier 910 grins "Ready for a whupping? " he asked the elder joe with some teasing notes Clutch chuckles. "We'll see. I could use a chance to throw off some rust." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods and settles back into a boxing stance, his shoulders rolled and fists closed pprotectively together "Ready when you are then!" Clutch nods, dropping into his own combat stance and making a come-get-some gesture. Steel-Brigadier 910 moves before the gesture was even finished, aiming with the padded gloves for a simple, solid attempt at striking Clutch in the solar plexus. :>> Steel-Brigadier 910 succeeds with its generic combat roll on Clutch. << Clutch oofs as he's struck, and seems surprised at the speed of the younger man's attack. "Nice," he says around his mouthguard, and swings a punch at the side of 910's protective headgear. :>> Clutch succeeds with his generic combat roll on Steel-Brigadier 910. << Steel-Brigadier 910 grins a little bit, but his response is knocked out of his mouth as he was hit in the side of the head. The world shook and he stumbled a step, but jerked his left arm under Clutch's to try and tag him on the ribs instead. :>> Steel-Brigadier 910 fails its generic combat roll against Clutch. << Clutch steps back away from the counter-swing, and laughs triumphantly. "Ha! Gotcha there!" He moves in for a quick rabbit- punch at 910's midsection. :>> Clutch fails his generic combat roll against Steel-Brigadier 910. << "Definitely did! But you didn't THAT time. One for one!" mutters the other one as he drops a shoulder to block, pushing his arm inside Clutches' to keep it away. He then dropped, trying a daring sidesweep of the leg to bring the other one down. :>> Steel-Brigadier 910 succeeds with its generic combat roll on Clutch. << :GAME: Clutch PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Clutch stumbles as his feet are almost swept under him. "Nice," he says around his mouthpiece. "Good work changing things up." He regains his footing, and takes a long step in, to hammer-punch 910 hard directly in the center of his chest. :>> Clutch succeeds with his generic combat roll on Steel-Brigadier 910. << "Being predictable is danger-OOF!" the newbie was struck nice and solidly, tumbling back. Even with the protective measures, it can still get you down when you forget to keep your guard up, and he lays there a moment, wheezing to try and catch his breath. Clutch grumbles, "Yep. But sometimes the old ways are the best ways." He steps forward, bending down to offer 910 a hand back up. "Definitely. huff." the other one was pulled to his feet when the intercom beeped on, calling him to the briefing room "Well, that didn't last long did it?" he asked disapointedly. Clutch grins around the mouthpiece. "Eh, I'll give you a re-match next time we're both free." "Sounds good to me." Quickly, still wheezing a it, the Brigadier strips off the sparring gear "Thanks for the bout though? " he remarked Clutch pulls out his mouthguard, allowing it to hand from a strap against his chest. "My pleasure!" Steel-Brigadier 910 heads out.